¿Por qué?
by Diddy.L
Summary: Umm hay muchos por qué's hay yuri/femmeslash/girl on girl action o como lo queráis llamar :). De una de mis parejas favoritas. Es un fic que escribí hace un tiempo y aunque lo he revisado, puede tener errores, iré revisando y subiendo los capítulos :) si os animáis y os apetece intervenir puede que cambie cosas.
1. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**Los personajes citados no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K.R. pero yo les doy un nuevo rol.**

**Este fic aun y estar hecho en la actualidad omitirá algunas de las muertes de la saga.**

**Es un yuri/femmeslash/gay como lo queráis llamar chica-chica, estáis avisados si no os gusta, no leáis, queda dicho.**

**1- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

Era viernes y en la sala común a penas quedaba una docena de personas y, para variar, Ron no dejaba de presionarme.

-Vamos, no pasa nada. No te pido que se lo digas, te pido que me lo admitas. Gin, soy tu hermano y a mi no me engañas. ¡Te gusta! - y me sonríe con complicidad.

-¡No me gusta! -digo en un susurro que intentaba ser firme pero que ni el inocente Neville se lo hubiese creído.

-¡Pero si no pierdes detalle de lo que hace! -le dice él tras una pausa que le da tiempo a seguir la mirada de la chica hasta el otro lado de la sala, llegando a la mesa donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD -contesta ella irritada e indignada haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

-Lo que tu digas hermanita -le pone una mano en el hombro, y ahora en tono firme y preocupado añade- pero no siempre estará libre, y entonces será tarde para ti -y se marcha en dirección a sus amigos.

-Mierda -susurra Ginny siguiendo a su hermano con la mirada.

…

-¿Y bien? - pregunta Harry, cuando Ron llega a su lado, en un todo confidente para evitar así que la castaña oyera de qué hablaban.

-Nada ¿y tú? -por respuesta obtiene una negación -¿quieres jugar al ajedrez?

-Claro, hasta luego Herm. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho.

-Hasta luego chicos. Y Harry... -tras una pausa que tiene a ambos con el corazón en un puño añade- no tengo NADA en que pensar.

Ya apartados tanto de Hermione como de Ginny, los dos chicos mantenían la que para ellos era la partida más extraña que habían tenido. Más que nada por la frustración que sentían en aquel momento.

-Torre a H3. De verdad que no lo entiendo -dice Ron desesperado.

-Reina a E5. Yo tampoco, son TAN raras...

-Caballo a B2 jaque mate. ¡Te juro que me están volviendo loco!

…

Tras acabar toda su faena, Hermione necesitaba dispersarse y se dirige a los sofás, donde no había visto a la menor del clan Weasley .

-Por fin... -dice Herm sentándose en el sofá más para si misma que para la pelirroja que la mira sorprendida.

-¿Has acabado ya? -obtiene una afirmación por parte de la castaña que estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados aunque sorprendida al oír la voz de su amiga- jamás creí que llegaría el día en que viera que te alegrabas de haber acabado todos tus deberes -ríe la menor, por lo que recibe un suave golpecito en el brazo por parte de su acompañante.

-No es eso, siempre hay cosas que hacer y que aprender, me alegra que Harry me haya dejado tranquila un rato -dice con voz cansada y al ver la expresión de incredulidad de la joven pelirroja añade- no me malinterpretes, lo quiero mucho, pero últimamente está muy pesadito.

-¿Puedo saber con qué te atosiga Harry?

-No es importante, solo me insiste con una persona y en que le reconozca que me gusta. Pero es que me lo pregunta a cada poco.

-Aha, Ron está parecido conmigo -y se queda mirando al fuego con las ultimas palabras de Ron en su cabeza "no siempre estará libre" y de repente siente un nudo en el pecho- me voy a la cama, nos vemos mañana -y desaparece escaleras arriba.

…

En la habitación de los chicos, Ron y Harry iban dando vueltas por el cuarto, sintiendo que su mente no daba para más. Lo estaban intentando, de verdad que sí, pero esas chicas parecían mulas de lo tercas que eran.

-¿Crees que sería muy típico dejarlas encerradas en algún lugar? -pregunta Ron.

-Bastante, y no creo que funcione, son más listas que eso... ¿y si las emborrachamos? -sonríe Harry.

-¡Eh, que es mi hermana! -replica el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, era solo una idea, no sé jugando a "verdad o reto" podría ser gracioso.

-No sé Harry, es un juego algo infantil además no es muy bonito que tengas que declararte porque te obligan o porque estás borracha.

-No, no lo es, pero es peor que sigan como hasta ahora y al ritmo que vamos...

-Tienes razón, pero ¿cómo las convencemos para que vengan? Ginny no bebe nunca por el quidditch y Herm... es Herm, no aceptarán.

-Claro que lo harán, solo hay que mostrarles las ventajas que tendría asistir -y sonríe maliciosamente.

…

En la biblioteca y empezando a llamar la atención de otros visitantes:

-Harry NO. Es más, si descubro que estáis haciendo eso, os quitaré puntos -dice irritada.

-Vamos, no seas así. Es en nuestra habitación así que será exclusivo para el circulo de amigos -aun tenía esperanza.

-NO, ¿entiendes el significado de NO? -le habla como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

-¿Y si te digo que es la mejor oportunidad que tienes para besar a tu amorcito?.

-Iré -dice sin poder reprimirse y sin tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho.

-¡BIEN! -salta Harry obteniendo una cara de reproche de la bibliotecaria.

-Pero que quede claro que no voy para besar a nadie, voy a vigilar que las cosas no se descontrolen.

-Lo que tu digas Herm, hoy a las 21.30h en mi habitación -y se aleja con una sonrisa triunfal.

_Por qué soy tan estúpida? Ahora vas y le niegas que te mueres por ella._

…

De vuelta en su cuarto, Harry se encuentra a Ron sentado en la cama mirando a la puerta.

-¿Cómo te ha ido? -pregunta Ron muerto de curiosidad.

-No podría haber ido mejor -sonríe enormemente el moreno.

-¡GENIAL! Me toca -y sale corriendo.

Ginny estaba junto al lago, aun pensando en lo que Ron le había dicho el día anterior _Si Harry le pregunta es porque le gusta alguien_. Tenía náuseas pero todo lo que hacía era llorar.

-¡Ginny! -se abalanza sobre ella, pero cambia su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación al ver a la menor llorando -¿qué te pasa?

-Tenías razón... -dice abrazándose a él- no siempre estará libre.

-Espera... ¿estamos hablando de Hermione? -pregunta desconcertado- un momento... ¿estás admitiendo que estás enamorada de ella?

-Sí Ron, estoy hablando de ella y SÍ ¡estoy enamorada de ella! -dice desesperada.

-No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué lloras? Si ella no está con nadie.

-Puede que no, pero LE GUSTA alguien. Harry le ha estado preguntando cosas y es porque le gusta alguien -dice en un susurro.

-¿Y quién dice que no eres tu? -y ante eso Ginny se queda callada durante un momento pensando.

-Ella ni siquiera me mira -dice con la voz más baja y rota que antes.

-Gin mírame -ante el hecho que su hermana no reacciona le coge el mentón y sube su cara- mírame, Herm no me ha dicho nada y a Harry tampoco, pero al margen que seas tú, sea otra persona o no sea nadie… si de verdad quieres salir de dudas, y te aconsejo que lo hagas, esta noche Harry y yo haremos una pequeña "fiesta" en nuestra habitación y ella estará, puede que allí obtengas alguna respuesta. ¿Qué me dices?

-De acuerdo, iré. Gracias por todo Ron -y le da otro abrazo.

…

La escena de antes con Ron se repetía ahora con Harry, el moreno muy inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero con la vista clavada en la puerta esperando a su pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Y bien? -inquiere Harry al ver aparecer la inconfundible melena de su mejor amigo.

-¡CHÓCALA! -chocan las manos felices- me lo ha admitido -añade en tono de confidencia al oído de Harry.

-¡¿De verdad? Porque Herm antes sin admitirlo del todo, se ha delatado -y ríe.

-Vamos a Hogsmade a por la bebida, los gemelos la comprarán por nosotros cuando les contemos lo que pasa -y sale corriendo seguido por Harry.

El día iba viento en popa, tenían el alcohol, las habían convencido para asistir, la habitación había quedado ambientada perfectamente con una luz roja y otra azul que dejaba una atmósfera muy apropiada para su objetivo, y solo asistirían sus amigos (Luna incluida) y los gemelos con sus novias puesto que ellos habían conseguido el alcohol.

…

-Aun no sé cómo me has convencido para que haga esto -renegaba Hermione.

-Porque te mueres de ganas de tener una oportunidad y yo te la estoy dando -le contesta su mejor amigo.

-Harry ¿no lo entiendes verdad? La gente como ella no se fija en gente como yo -y la idea la entristece.

-ESO, no lo sabes -le replica él, no sabía cuantas veces habían mantenido la misma conversación- a ver, y ahora sé sincera, ¿tu... tu la quieres? -recibe una afirmación de la castaña- entonces deja de menospreciarte y lánzate -ya habían llegado y entran.

-¡Ya era hora! -dice Ron pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hermione- creí que no vendrías.

-Yo no falto a mi palabra Ron -dice buscando con la mirada a Ginny y sonriéndole para pasar a saludar a todo el mundo- esto no debería estar pasando...

-Vamos Herm no seas así, además -empieza Fred.

-Un día de fiesta no le hace daño a nadie -sigue George.

El principio de la noche transcurrió calmado: baile, música (habían insonorizado y cerrado la habitación), alcohol.

Ron cansado de esperar a que las chicas hiciesen algo, decidió que era hora de pasar a el plan B.

-Atención, para animar la fiesta Harry y yo habíamos pensado en hacer algún juego, y siendo conscientes que "verdad o prueba" es muy infantil, hemos decidido el "Reto o trago". ¿En que consiste? Bien, aquí hay que ser valientes y esperamos que todos lo seáis, incluida tú Luna, que aunque no eres Gryffindor, sabemos que eres valiente -empieza Ron.

-El juego consiste en que Ron, yo y los gemelos hemos hecho algunos platos culinarios, poco recomendados y, o se hace el reto puesto o se prueba uno de los platos, y esperamos que nadie se eche atrás deshonrando a nuestra casa, así como esperamos que tampoco lo hagas tú, Luna.

-Dicho esto, la manera de escoger quién reta a quien es que colocaremos una varita en el medio y la persona que la gira retará a quien le apunte la varita cuando acabe de girar -dice Fred.

-¿Todo entendido chicos? -sonríe George sentándose y poniendo la varita en el medio, poco a poco todos se fueron sentando y así quedó el panorama: Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Luna, Neville, Katie, George, Angelina, Fred, Ginny, Harry y por último Hermione- bien yo empiezo -gira la varita, la cual apunta a Harry – bien, tienes que besar a Hermione- tras su declaración tanto Hermione como Ginny, así como el propio Harry y Ron se quedan mirando al pelirrojo fijamente.

-Bien -dice el moreno girándose a su izquierda y dándole un pequeño pico a la castaña- me toca- la varita cae sobre Neville- de acuerdo te reto a que bajes a la sala común vestido de mujer.

-¡¿Qué? -dice Neville- ¡eso es injusto! -se levanta dispuesto a hacerlo cuando una voz interrumpe.

-¡Harry! Me dijiste que no saldría de aquí, así que espero que sea cierto -lo dice en un tono que no da lugar a dudas.

-OH, de acuerdo -dice resignado- en ese caso te propongo que le hagas a Ginny un baile sensual -y sonríe aun más maliciosamente al recibir una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña.

-Vale -dice este feliz.

Un rato más tarde y con la gente ya algo bebida, pues todos se habían visto implicados en pruebas con alcohol de por medio, era el turno de Katie de escoger prueba, y esta era para su cuñadita.

-Bien Ginny, te reto a que beses a Hermione y no vale un beso como el que le ha dado antes Harry, tiene que ser un beso de verdad -ante eso las dos chicas se quedan mirando a la mayor con cara de "qué me estás diciendo", pero la menor accede y se acerca a Hermione, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. La pelirroja se sienta encima de ella y cogiendo su mentón y lo eleva hasta que sus labios hacen contacto. Poco a poco ambas cierran los ojos a la par que profundizan el beso ante la atónita mirada de algunos y la de complicidad de otros, sus lenguas empiezan a jugar, hasta que Hermione se separa. Lo hace de un modo un tanto brusco, lo que tira a Ginny, quien queda sentada en el suelo y así deja libre a la castaña que se levanta de golpe.

-Lo siento, tengo... tengo que irme -y desaparece, dejando a todos sin palabras y a la menor Weasley devastada.

No hace falta decir que la "fiesta" acabó en ese momento, todos preocupados por la pelirroja que se había quedado paralizada mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir la prefecta Gryffindor.

…

Estaban en el baño de Myrtle la llorona Harry apoyado en una pica y Hermione en el suelo contra una puerta del baño con las rodillas contra el pecho a modo de protección y los brazos aguantándolas.

-¡NO TE ENTIENDO HERMIONE! -le decía Harry molesto- ¿Puedes explicarme a qué vino el numerito de anoche?

-No espero que lo entiendas Harry -decía mientras apartaba de su rostro algunas lágrimas que caían- simplemente no estaba bien -sigue con la voz ronca y los ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué? -insiste él, esta vez en un tono menos duro.

-Porque yo la quiero, y no quiero que me bese por un estúpido juego, porque para mi no es un juego, quiero que... da igual. No quiero hablar de ello -y se va, dejando a Harry sintiéndose horrible por no poder ayudar a ninguna de sus amigas.

…

En el cuarto de los chicos se veían un par de cabelleras rojas una larga y cabizbaja, la chica sentada sobre la cama, abrazada a una almohada; la otra cabellera más corta de un chico, daba vueltas por la habitación. Ron estaba irritado, con la cara roja de enfado.

-¡La voy a matar! -decía Ron una y otra vez entre dientes.

-No vas a hacer nada Ron -le dice una triste Ginny- ella tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse e irse. Me excedí, eso es todo. La iré a buscar y me disculparé -se dirige a la salida cuando entra Harry en la habitación preocupado.

-Tú no tienes que disculparte Gin, en todo caso debería disculparse ella -dice el moreno- no te mereces que reaccionara como lo hizo y menos si todo el mundo estuvo haciendo cosas.

-Dejalo Harry, ¿me puedes decir dónde está?

-Creo que iba a la biblioteca -a lo que ella le da las gracias y se va.

…

Hermione estaba llorando en su rincón de la biblioteca, rodeada de libros, pero sin prestarles atención. Estaba inmersa en la noche anterior, tanto que no notó la presencia de nadie hasta que una mano tocó su hombro y allí estaba, la chica que el día anterior la había besado. Ginny tomó asiento a su lado incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-No llores Herm, si es por lo de ayer, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí besarte, me pasé y estuvo fuera de lugar -seguía mirando al suelo- entenderé si no vuelves a hablarme... -tras esperar unos segundos sin ver reacción alguna por parte de la castaña se levanta dispuesta a dejar a la mayor Gryffindor tranquila.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -pregunta Hermione mientras coge la mano de la menor para que no se vaya.

-Bueno, Katie...

-¡No! Creo que sabes de sobras que no me besaste de ese modo porque Katie te lo dijera. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -insiste la castaña.

-Porque estoy cansada Herm, cansada de mirarte desde lejos, cansada de desear besarte y no hacerlo, cansada de que actúes como si no lo vieras. ¡Incluso Ron que nunca se da cuenta de nada se ha dado cuenta, por Merlín! POR ESO! -da media vuelta y se va desvaneciéndose por uno de los pasillos.

…

**Ya me diréis qué os parece ****.**

**Diddy**


	2. ¿Por que tiene que estar aquí?

**2— ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? **

Tras oír lo que Ginny le había dicho, una mezcla de sentimientos crearon en la mente de Hermione una especie de neblina; aunque esta no tardo en desvanecerse, lo que hizo que la castaña saliera corriendo en la dirección que Ginny había tomado.

—Gin... —dice suavemente una vez la alcanza lo que provoca en la menor un escalofrío y la detención inmediata, no se gira– Ginny —repite en el mismo tono.

—Dime —sigue sin girarse.

—Yo... creo que ahora mismo estás confundida y eso no te permite-

—¿Confundida sobre qué? —la corta, esta vez sí se gira a mirarla— ¿Crees que no sé que no tengo nada que hacer contigo? ¿Para eso me has seguido? ¿Para decirme que me olvide de ti...? ¡No puedo! ¿Lo entiendes?— se iba exaltando— ¡Ya lo he intentado y no puedo! ¿Tan malo es saber que me he enamorado de ti? —eso último lo dice en un susurro, más para ella misma que para su interlocutora.

—Gin... no te estaba diciendo eso... —le coge las manos con suavidad— pero creo que tal vez confundes un afecto de amistad con algo más, Gin... tú no estás enamorada de mi —lo dice mirándole las manos con los ojos inundados, no podía sostenerle la mirada. Tras esa afirmación la impotencia de la menor se desborda y apartando sus manos de entre las de la castaña de un modo un tanto brusco le empieza a gritar en un susurro.

—¡No te atrevas! Ni se te ocurra. A veces eres la persona más inteligente y otras la más estúpida, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme lo que siento y lo que no? ¡No tienes ningún derecho Hermione! ¿Eres heterosexual? ¡perfecto! ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? ¡Vale! Pero no te atrevas a decirme que no estoy enamorada de ti, porque no tienes ni puta idea —y con eso reprende su camino fuera de la biblioteca, dejando allí plantada a la castaña.

…

—Herm... de verdad que no lo entiendo —le decía Ron, ahora más tranquilo.

_Flash back_

Ginny acababa de salir de la biblioteca y ya estaba delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, cristalinos, y sus mejillas húmedas. Entra, y aunque ve a su hermano con cara de querer abrazarla, se dirige al sofá quedando absorta en su mundo. Algunas lágrimas aun cayendo y la mirada clavada en el fuego.

—Gin... —una mano en su hombro. Se lo cuenta todo a su hermano y, tras decírselo todo, se arrepiente. Ron sale de la sala común como un ciclón en busca de la castaña.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabe es que este la encuentra, sí. En la torre de Astronomía pero al verla tan decaída y con un rostro similar al de su hermana, pasa del enfado histérico que tenía a una preocupación fraternal para con ambas.

_Fin del Flash back_

—No, parece que nadie lo entiende pero sí —llora— ella no está enamorada de mi, está confundida.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —inquiere él— yo la conozco Herm, ¡te quiere con locura! Y tú a ella también, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema, Ron, es que la gente como ella no está con gente como yo. Ese es el problema.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que no está a la altura para estar contigo? —lo dice en todo defensivo.

—¡Al revés! ¡Ella lo tiene todo Ron! Es inteligente, agradable, sincera, preciosa, no tiene problemas para hacer amigos y es popular... Dime algo ¿Qué es lo que le puedo ofrecer yo? ¿Quedarse encerrada en la biblioteca todo el día o ayudarle con los estudios? Incluso si fuese cierto y quisiera intentarlo, se cansaría. Esa es mi realidad Ron y no quiero sufrir más de lo necesario. Y ahora si no es mucho pedir quiero estar sola —esto último lo dice con tal determinación que el chico no puede hacer más que dejarla allí.

Al llegar de nuevo a la sala común, Ron encuentra a su hermana en la posición en que la dejó; con la mirada perdida en el fuego. Se sienta a su lado y pasando un brazo por encima del hombro a modo de abrazo le dice:

—¿Sabes qué? —al tener la atención de la chica prosigue— ella te quiere —Ginny lo mira extrañada— pero tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué? —dice ella en un susurro.

—Miedo a que te canses de ella y la dejes, así que... puede que yo no sea el más observador, ni que tenga un historial amoroso muy importante, pero creo que deberías intentarlo. No te voy a exagerar si te digo que incluso acosarla —le sonríe— quiero decir que no te des por vencida, ella lo que necesita es darse cuenta de que para ti no es un juego, que de veras la quieres y quieres estar con ella. ¿Me oyes? —recibe una afirmación— ¿Lo vas a intentar? —recibe otro asentimiento por parte de su hermana.

—La voy a esperar aquí —acaba diciendo la menor del clan Weasley.

…

Hermione había estado como tres horas en la torre, no quería cenar y creía que la mejor opción de irse a la habitación evitando a cualquier compañero era aprovechar el tiempo en que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

—Ojos de tritón —le dice al retrato y este se abre. Para su sorpresa, no todo el mundo había ido a cenar y justamente la chica de pelo rojizo que le robaba el sueño estaba allí con la mirada perdida en el fuego. _¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí?_ Prefería no tener otra confrontación con ella, por lo que decidió intentar hacer el menor ruido y dirigirse a su habitación.

—No creas que no he notado tu presencia Herm —dice la pelirroja cunado la mayor estaba por pisar el primer escalón, sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Gin este no es el mejor momento y menos el mejor lugar ¿de acuerdo? —empezaba a entrar gente y no quería complicar las cosas. Ginny se acerca a ella.

—Yo creo que sí —le dice Ginny cogiéndola por la cintura, girándola y apretándola a ella sin dejar un milímetro de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Acto seguido la besa, ante la incrédula mirada de la sala Común.

…

**Probablemente tenga que repasar este capítulo, pero quería subirlo lo antes posible ya que la semana pasada no lo hice. **

**Espero que os guste y que me dejéis vuestra opinión ****.**

**Diddy**


End file.
